


Get the hell away from my baby!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Robert, F/M, Gags, Hurt, Loving Robert, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Multi, scared Aaron, wrist ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's left alone to lock up seeing as his mums ill and Robert's gone out. While locking up someone comes and attacks him! When he wakes up he sees the man stood across him with a knife but Aaron's tied up! When trying to hurt Aaron more the man is stopped by someone....





	Get the hell away from my baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I thought of when reading something else. Warning for swearing and violence nothing major x

"Ugh!" Aaron thought to himself as he put the tray of drinks away his mum got ill so he was left to lock up and he wasn't happy! Robert had gone out and Aaron was all alone. It was a Friday night at 12:00 am and he hated it.

He heard the door open but he ignored it thinking it was Robert or something. He heard footsteps behind him and without looking felt something hit his head from behind. Aaron fell to the floor the last thing he saw was a man and then darkness....

"Finally!" Robert thought. The traffics was moving along about time as well he was in Newcastle for a meeting and now he couldn't wait to get home and stay with his Aaron they hadn't spent much time together lately but that was all gonna change. Robert was gonna start working from home so he still had time for Aaron. "Home soon baby. Love u beautiful x" Robert sent the message to Aaron and waited for his reply...

Aaron woke up with a throbbing head. He tried to move but saw the man across him with a knife. "Hey pretty boy! You even think of moving I'll stab you! Understand you filth!" Aaron looked at him and tried to move but found he couldn't as he was tied up! 

His mouth felt weird. The man showed Aaron a mirror and he saw how he looked. He had black eyes and a bust lip his head was bleeding and his mouth had a piece of tape on it! He felt his tears roll down.

The man saw and wiped them Aaron flinched at the tough. "Now now pretty thing. Calm down and I won't hurt you ok! Don't you dare move!" He kissed Aaron's forehead before moving the tape away but before Aaron could speak the man placed his hand over Aaron's mouth'

"You gonna be quiet?" Aaron nodded. "Good little pretty boy!" He moved his hand and leant agaisnt the bar.

"Please! Please! Let me go! I haven't done anything to you! Just take all the money and go I won't tell anyone anything just please!" Aaron started crying. Big mistake!

The man swung Aaron across the face bruising his cheek telling forcing him to look the man. "Shut up! I don't want money or anything! I want something else of yours!"

"What? Ok! Whatever it is just take it! Ok you can have anything the pub, money anything just take it all!" The man laughed at him!

"Oh god! Didn't know you were this much of a wuss! Nah I don't want money! I want you little Robert!" Robert! No he couldn't take Robert away from Aaron he just couldn't!

"No please! Please sir! Not him anyone else anything else just please not my man I'm begging you I'll do anything! Just don't take him! Take me instead do what you want with me!" 

"For fucks sake! You bastard! If I wanted you I would have taken you ages ago! But no you dick! I need Robert he was my first love! Then he moved here and got with a poisonous bastard like you!" The man shouted.

He moved towards Aaron and took his face in his hands "You're a poisonous bastard aren't you?" Aaron nodded but the man gripped his face harder "Say it! Bastard! Say I'm a poisonous bastard!"

Aaron looked at him "I'm a poisonous bastard sir." He didn't have any idea why he was saying sir! The man let go of his face before speaking. "Good Aaron. Now repeat after me. I'm a poisonous bastard and a selfish idiot! I don't deserve love or anything before I'm poison! I'm a naughty boy! So I don't deserve love. i deserve to be punished!"

Aaron looked at him gulping hard "SAY IT!!" The man roared at him.

"I'm a poisonous bastard and a selfish idiot! I don't deserve love or anything because I'm poison! I'm a naughty boy! So I don't deserve love. I deserve to be punished sir!" The man smiled pleased at what Aaron said.

"Good Aaron! Now would you like to be punished!" The man said his breath agaisnt Aaron's neck. Aaron gulped. "Yes sir! Please punish me! I deserve it! Naughty boys deserve punishment and I'm a naughty boy! Punish me how you want sir!" Aaron had tears rolling down at this point.

"Good little Aaron now here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna..."

"Get the hell away from my baby!! You fucking bastard!!" Aaron heard. Robert!

Robert pulled the man off Aaron pushing him agaisnt the bar. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You fuck!" Robert screamed.

"It was his fault he took you away from me!" The man took of his mask. "Hi rob?" Mickey! The first man that Robert tried to kiss!

Robert lost it he took mickey outside leaving Aaron alone and scared. "Rob? Come back?" Aaron whispered.

An hour passed before Robert came back. "Oh god! My baby boy!" Robert came running towards Aaron kneeling down. "My baby! What's he done to you?! It's ok darling I'm here it's all ok!" He undid Aaron's wrists and took Aaron in his arms. Aaron sobbed and sobbed.

"Robert! I was so scared he was gonna.. !" "Shh! Baby it's ok he wouldn't have got the chance to I promise! Come on let's get you to hospital."

They got to the hospital and the doctors told Aaron that he was lucky Robert got there in time. They patched him up and sent him home.

Robert took Aaron to bed and held him tight. "Rob? Who's mickey?" Robert signed before speaking "Mickey was the guy that my dad beat me up for. I tried to kiss him. But dad? Well you know?" 

"Yh I'm so sorry!" Aaron sobbed. "For what?" "Taking Mickey away from you! I'm sorry please don't be upset!"

Robert put both hands on Aaron's face. "Aaron this is not your fault! It's mine ok! I should never have left you alone I'm sorry baby!" Robert cried. Aaron hugged him,

"Where is he? Mickey?" "Made a few phone calls. Police came to take him. Don't worry your safe now ok?"

"Ok Robert." Aaron said before settling down. Today was hard. But he knew how much Robert loved him...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
